Typically, towers and other similar devices, such as towers for supporting an antenna at a removed end thereof, have foundations. Foundations penetrate the ground and are typically made of concrete. They provide stability because of a firm engagement of the tower to the ground. Towers, because of their elongated nature, have inherent instability, and need to be securely engaged with the ground or other support surface.
In some cases, it may not be possible to penetrate the ground, either for practical reasons or for political considerations. In such a case, where a tower needs to be erected, it may be useful to provide a support assembly for a tower that does not require disturbing the ground.